Sporting Love
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Ryou is a young athelete that can outrun any man. But when Bakura sees him and wishes to race with him, he enlist Venus' help but it come with a price if there's no thanks for it.


Zypher: Well, this little one-shot story happens to be based off a Greek myth. Why I'm writing this because the myth of Atalanta (who is a girl) sounded interesting just like the one of Cupid and Psyche, which I may write right after this. Anyways, I don't own any of these myths or Yugioh so I hope you will enjoy this as much as I will writing it.

Summary: Ryou was always called a girly boy but he happened to also be the best athlete known to mankind, able to run faster than any man. With his stunning beauty, he has caught the attention of Bakura who was smitten at first glance. Of course, he knew that Ryou puts down any man or woman that ask for his hand in marriage, as told by the god Apollo that it was wise to avoid marriage, but he did say that whoever could win against him in a race would get his hand in marriage. But when Bakura prays to the goddess Venus for help and doesn't thank her for it, she places a deadly punishment on them both.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the myths or Yugioh. If I did, I would be making a lot of money than I am now.

Only warning: May add a lemon in here depending if I'm not brain-dead by the end of the story.

0

Sporting Love

0

Ryou, the only know best athlete in Greece, was bathing in the waters of a nearby river. In the eyes of many, he looked like a girl and when he was young, used to be always called a girly boy but as he grew up, he trained a lot, becoming better than any male could possibly do in a lifetime. As he became older, his looks have also enhanced, making him one of great beauty that has caught the attention of many. Men and women alike have asked for his hand in marriage but he had always declined, not wanting to be bound by the chains of marriage just yet.

He climbed out the river and went to put back on his clothing. As he was doing so, a man named Bakura was walking by and when he heard something nearby, went to see what it was and was graced to see the beauty of Ryou. _'Such a wonderful being he is! I thought I would never see him ever as I listened as all other talked about seeing him.' _he thought. He too was graced with beauty as well, not as much as Ryou but all the same that he had man and woman falling to their knees hoping to be asked for a date from him in the village he lives in.

As he continued to watch Ryou dress, he started to pray that no one else would win his love before he could have a chance to try. He knew the chances are for Ryou, although beautiful, still refused to marry even the best looking and killed anyone who failed his challenge with his trusty javelin. Knowing this, he was still smitten with him and when he was fully dressed and ready to leave, he came out from his hiding spot and walked over to him. Ryou looked up and gasped, seeing someone here.

"How did you get here? Were you spying on me as I bathed?" he asked. "No, not at all. Although as beautiful as you are, I wouldn't put it against a person to watch you but I am more honorable than that. I wish to challenge you to a race and as you have said, if someone were to win, you will gladly marry them." Bakura spoke. Ryou nodded, remembering he did say that. "Yes I have and you are beautiful as well. I'll take you up on you challenge and if you can win against me then I shall marry you but you do know the penalty if you lose."

He nodded. "Alright then, it's settled. I shall see you soon at the race track that I always take my practice runs on." Ryou said as he left, blushing lightly all the way. He knew he was starting to fall in love with Bakura and knew it would be a shame if he were to win against him.

0

Bakura was elated with glee that he was able to have a chance to win Ryou's hand but he knew it won't be easy to win against him so for a while, he has be praying to the goddess Venus for victory. Soon enough, she came to him before the race to give him three golden apples from her sacred tree in Cyprus that will help him win.

"Use these and place them in front of Ryou. Being the nice person he is, he will pick them up but they will be heavy to him which will slow him down. Use all three and the last will be the heaviest. This shall help you win." Venus told him and he nodded as he left into the race track, tucking away the apples so Ryou won't know of them.

Venus smiled, knowing to make him happy and hoped that he will thank her soon for helping him get his wish to have the most beautiful in all the land as his own before any other.

0

Soon, the race had commenced and Ryou already sprinted forwards without a breath lost. Bakura was close behind and secretly slipped out one of the apples from his robe and rolled it out in front of Ryou. Seeing the apple lying carelessly on the track, he stopped and picked it up, not caring about the odd heaviness of it. As he was doing this, Bakura came past him. Ryou carried the apple in his hands as he started back after Bakura.

When he noticed he was getting closer to him, he slipped another apple into his path, making his stop to pick it up. Ryou was gradually getting slower as the apples weighed him down but he still was able to catch up with Bakura once more just a few yards away from the finish line. Bakura placed the last apple on the track and as Venus had told him, it was the heaviest and Ryou had a hard time trying to pick it up. That gave Bakura the win and when Ryou finally gave up with the apple, he placed the other two with it and walked over to him.

"As I have said, if you did win, you shall have my hand in marriage." Ryou said as he hugged Bakura who held him and placed a loving kiss on his forehead, glad he was able to win this gracious beauty as his own, not at all thinking that it was Venus and her golden apples that helped him.

Ryou and Bakura soon got married and spend their days together always, never knowing that Bakura's plight with Venus and never returning her help with thanks was making her angry.

"How dare he pray to me, enlisting my help to help him win this race and he dare not thank me?" she said in anger as she watched as the both of them walked peacefully through a forest. She then noticed this was the one leading to a holy cave and had the perfect plan that will teach him to not underestimate her.

0

Bakura and Ryou were walking through said forest, just happy to be together with one another. They soon reached and cave and went inside to rest. Venus saw this as her opportunity to punish them both and with ease, she roused Bakura's arousal and he was seized with a desire to make love with Ryou, even if it was in that forbidden place.

As Ryou sat down on a small, flat faced rock, he didn't notice the change in Bakura. Bakura, eyes clouded with lust, walked over to Ryou and kissed him passionately. He knew he wasn't in the right mind but his arousal was painful and he knew there was no way to stop it. Ryou returned the kiss full heartedly, wrapping his arms around him. Bakura easily picked him up and placed him on the cold stone ground, easily removing Ryou's clothing along with his own.

Venus watched with glee as her spell started to take them over. "This will show you to never doubt the gods' strength. You don't thank them for their help, then you shall pay the price."

Bakura, with care, prepared Ryou before entering him and groaned in pleasure as he took Ryou with a fierce nature, both never notices the changes about to take form. As they continued, they didn't notice that they were starting to sprout a coat of white fur. As Ryou gripped along Bakura's back, his hands became paws, the claws digging into his back. He groaned once more but it sounded more like a low beastly growl. As they soon came to completion, Bakura let out a loud roar and Ryou opened his eyes, gasping but he didn't hear any sound, only a breathy release of air.

_'What happened?' _he thought. Bakura panted lightly and slid out of him, trying to stand up but noticed he could only stand on four legs. The spell started to wear off and he opened his eyes. /What's going on?/ he tried to say to Ryou but it only came out as a series of growls but Ryou understood completely. /I don't know. I think this happened during our time together. I think this was the wraths of the gods but why is what I want to know? I didn't do nothing to anger them./ Ryou said and looked to Bakura. /Do you think you did something to anger the gods, Bakura?/ he asked.

Bakura was about to shake his head no but then realize he had. He prayed for Venus' help, she gave it to him but since he was so elated to have Ryou as his own, he never thanked her for her kindness and he had to pay for it. _'And it seems she's making Ryou pay for it with me.' _he thought and sighed. /I do believe I did and it was dishonest of me to do so but I believe I won't be able to apologize now. Its best we get used to our new lives as the lions of this forest, Ryou. That is if you still want to be with me./ Bakura said.

Ryou nodded and gently licked his cheek. /I will. No matter what we have to suffer through, I will always be there with you./ Ryou said. Bakura smiled and licked his cheek before they left out the cave, promising to never come back to the cave even if it's for shelter.

0

Zypher: -closes the book- And the moral is, always write a thank you letter. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this little story and will leave a review. I shall get on with writing the next one. The only thing I will tell you is that it will be a Yami/Yugi story. I'll try to fit Aqua in there somehow since the original story of Cupid and Psyche focuses on them. See you later.


End file.
